Misguided Fantasies
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: A series of murders lead the team into the dark, sinister world of fetish and fantasies. Sandle-eventually. T for now may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like this. (It's set in season 11 by the way!)

Thanks to Catherine!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter One **

The music played at volume that could deafen people over the sound system, she sat at the bar sipping a martini. She didn't do this often. Actually she never did this sort of thing.

A woman like her was usually too busy to be out and about. Her blonde hair was neatly wrapped into a bun, her makeup was done in a pristine was as were her nails. She wasn't anything like the usual crowd in this place but there she was sitting amongst these people. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Draining the last of her glass she placed it on the counter, sending a smile to the bar tender she disappeared into the crowd of people dancing.

She wore the night air like a cardigan, walking the streets of Las Vegas.

The sound of tires screeching to a halt stopped her in her tracks. A man with eyes that displayed nothing by murderous rage looked at her in a way that made her heart stop. She began running but one of the delicate heels beneath her feet gave up causing her to fall. Gravel entered scrapes on her knees and shins as she skidded across the floor.

Two hands grabbed her by the arms pulling her up and dragging her towards the dark coloured vehicle. She attempted to fight back but the sharp hits she was showered with subdued her.

The boot of the car closed after she was thrown in with disregard.

She tried to scream but she knew that this was it.

This was the end.

xxx

**Eight Hours Later: 8 am **

"What have we here?" Nick asked rhetorically shutting the door of his truck.

The sun beat down on Nevada heating it up to the point it was almost unbearable. A woman's corpse lay on the side of the road on display to those who passed by. Her blonde hair was tainted with dried blood from a head wound; her torn dress revealed scrapes and cuts on her legs. Nick and Greg looked down at her with a pity they felt every time they were faced with bodies.

"Ligature marks on her wrists and ankles suggest she was bound. Looks like blunt force trauma to the head." David told them while he prepared to move the body. The CSIs nodded surveying the scene wondering where to start. There appeared to be little around them. Nothing but horizon burning up gravel and sand as it met painfully blue skies in every direction.

"We've got tire treads." Greg called moving four or five feet away from the body on the road. He squatted down to take a closer look but quickly stood up deciding to lift the tread while Nick took photos of disturbances in the shrubbery surrounding the body.

"Hey Greg?" Nick said looking up from his camera to his colleague.

"Yeah." There was a slight tone of irritation in Greg Sanders voice. He wasn't going to try and mask it; he was not a happy man. Today was meant to be his day off. After weeks of overtime and late nights today was supposed to be the day he caught up on sleep.

"What have you got Sara for her birthday?" Nick asked him in his chirpy, melodic Texan voice.

"Nothing yet." Greg groaned. Great. He thought to himself, yet another thing for him to add to his list of things to do. "You?" he asked almost wishing he hadn't. Nick was bound to have brought her something amazing that he'd spent months planning. Greg lifted the tread and stood up.

"Oh...one of those...nifty husband tracking devices." He responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Husband...tracking...device..." Greg said through laughs barely being able to breathe between hysterics.

"Yeah." Nick said casually but Greg's laugher (or rather cackling) persisted. "I'll tell Sara you forgot her birthday." Nick warned him. Surprisingly this worked; Greg quickly subdued his laugher getting back to processing the scene.

They finished processing the scene and began packing everything away to head back to the cool, air conditioned lab.

xxx

**Six Hours Later: 1 am **

He sat in the corner of the bar hidden in the shadows his body filled with blood lust as he watched a woman at the bar. She had long dark hair that fell in glossy curls down her back, the tailored suit created an air of professionalism about her. She took slow sips from a gin and tonic checking her phone every so often.

Eventually the phone rang and she disappeared leaving her drink unattended. He smiled at how easy this was going to be.

Moving to the bar he ordered another drink slipping clear liquid from a tiny vile into her gin picking up the whiskey tumbler for himself. Taking a sip he silently congratulated himself.

He sat pack taking his body filled with anticipation for what was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this story, please be lovely and review!

Thanks to Catherine!

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Two **

Sara took a photograph of their victim. Her dark hair was tangled with twigs and plants that surrounded them, the skirt of her suit was torn and there were ligature marks on her wrists and ankles.

"There is directionality in the breaks here." Catherine indicated to the plants that had been flattened. "From the road leading to here."

"The body was dragged from a vehicle and left here? But why?" Sara asked a confused.

"Because no one likes a dead body stinking up their car?" Brass suggested grinning at his own joke.

"Well that and...the killer had a car and the ability to put the body further out...somewhere it wouldn't be seen from the road...but they leave it here in plain sight?" Sara looked around trying to find an answer to her own question but there seemed to be nothing to explain why the killer had left the body so clearly visible.

The body was removed and apart from the yellow tape their crime scene went back to being a normal stretch of road.

xxx

Greg and Nick stood watching as Doc Robbins removed their Jane Doe's heart with a look of triumph.

"The cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of the head." He indicated to the body still holding the heart in once hand. He looked at it closely and placed it aside as if he had grown bored with it. "From the impression...my guess would be a hammer...there was a clean circular mark with surrounding fractures."

"Sexual trauma?" Nick asked remembering the torn dress their victim had been wearing.

"Unfortunately yes, but no swimmers." He said with an apologetic look.

"That's great, thanks doc." Nick said as he and Greg made their way back up to the lab hoping their evidence would be fruitful.

"I'll go and get finger prints." Greg indicated and disappeared down the hall.

xxx

"Mandy." Greg and Sara both said in unison fighting to get through the narrow door frame of the finger print lab at the same time.

"Hey me first." Greg said.

"It's my birthday." Sara gave him a grin and turned to Mandy before Greg could say anything else.

"That it is." Mandy smiled handing Sara a clear plastic box with a miniature birthday cake inside.

"Aw thank you." Sara smiled and lent in to hug her.

"And to make your birthday even better." she handed Sara a sheet of paper. "Your Jane Doe is called Molly Simmons. Her husband reported her missing yesterday."

"Thanks Mandy." Sara gave Greg a sly smiled before heading out.

xxx

Sara walked towards the break room looking for Catherine to tell her what she'd found out about their victim and her husband. But as she walked through the door she saw Nick and Hodges on the either side of a box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper on the table.

"Maybe we should open it." She heard Hodges say.

"NO...we can't open it." Nick responded.

"Hey guys." Sara said making them jump.

"Hi Sara...this just came for you..." Hodges indicated to the box in front of them.

Sara stepped over and began unwrapping the package. Neither Hodges nor Nick moved away waiting to see what was inside. The wrapping paper unveiled a large white box with "Ann Summers" written in large silver letters. Sara pulled away the delicate pieces of pink paper on the inside and picked up the item of clothing by the straps. A deep red, practically see through teddy dangled from her fingers.

Hodges looked at Nick with a smile. "That from Grissom?" he asked.

"My mother in law." Sara said mortified glancing down at the card to make sure she'd got it right.

"Well if that doesn't say I want grand kids _soon _I don't know what does." Catherine said. None of them had noticed her entrance into the break room. She was closely followed by Greg.

"Oh...when do I get to see you in that?" He asked.

Sara gave him a look that told him not to even go there; she quickly placed the lingerie back into the box and closed it.

"This is our vic's ID, I had a look at her husband, we've had over a dozen calls from neighbours worried that he was using her as a punching bag." Sara told Catherine still slightly flustered.

"You thinking, a regular fight gone wrong?" Catherine asked to which Sara responded with a simple nod. "Let's go pick up the husband?"

Sara picked up the box her mother in law had sent her and quickly followed Catherine out of the door.

"I never thought Sara would be_ that_ sort of woman." Hodges said after Sara had left. "But I _can _imagine her wearing that."

Nick and Greg both looked at Hodges that told him to stop talking. But neither one of them could stop their thoughts being infected by an image of Sara in lingerie.

xxx

"He's not in town? Why did no one tell us he wasn't in town?" Sara threw down her jacket and threw herself into a seat next Nick.

"I don't know." Catherine the obviously calmer partner shrugged her shoulders switching the kettle on.

"This bracelet...not a bracelet." Greg said breathlessly rushing into the break room. He held up a plastic bag containing a simple sliver bangle with a serial number and bar code engraved into the side. "This is the key to every sexual fantasy you have ever dreamed up."

"Slow down buddy." Nick said trying to make sense of the words pouring of his mouth.

"Right, anyone heard of Spear?" he asked. There was a collective no. "It's basically a sex and fetish club. They create fantasies." There was a glint in Greg's eye and none of them could deny.

"Fantasies?" Catherine asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah." Greg responded still appearing over enthusiastic.

"Wait a sec...our vic had one just like that."

Sara stood up and began walking towards the lay out room the others followed waiting to see what she had seen.

Sara didn't need to explain anything.

The bodies of their two victims shared a resemblance and no one needed to point out.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

Thanks to Catherine!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Three **

"This looks a lot like our crime scene." Nick said taking a long look at the picture Sara had pinned up.

"A bit, too, much like our crime scene." Greg added joining Nick, looking at the photos for himself. He noted that there was an eerie similarity.

"Same killer?" Catherine suggested, asking the others opinions at the same time.

"This looks like an M.O." Nick responded indirectly answering the question. "What was your vics C.O.D?"

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the head." Catherine informed him.

"Snap."

xxx

Sara sat staring at the computer screen in front of her until her eyes almost hurt. But she couldn't find any similarities between their two victims. The only thing that seemed to link them was "Spear", the club that Greg seemed all too keen to join.

Greg, Catherine and Nick appeared through the door and assembled in front of her waiting to hear what she had found.

"Nothing." She stood up and began pacing the frustration clear in her voice. "These women lived completely different lives. Molly Simmons was a professional worked as a lawyer for those with money to burn, no kids and appeared to have an unhappy, perhaps even abusive marriage. Your vic, on the other hand works as a kindergarten teacher, happily married, they just had their wedding vows renewed and have three kids. The only thing linking these two victims is that sex cult."

"It's not a cult, it's a club." Greg pointed out knowing fully well it would infuriate her further.

"Can I get a badge?" Hodges asked appearing at the door holding a piece of paper as if it held the answers to all the questions they had been asking.

"What have you got?" Nick asked ignoring his question.

"Well trace on your victims dress was furniture polish...common industrial stuff you can get it at any local D.I.Y place or cleaning supply store." He told them with a grin like the cheshire cat appearing on his face.

"Anything else?" Catherine asked giving in to his little game.

"I thought you'd never ask. Pollen. From Peruvian Lily's, rare plants to find in Nevada. I took it upon myself to try and find out where you can get these flowers, turns out the answer is no where...but there was a large import of them recently for a venue. Want to take a guess which one?" He paused for a moment, but when no one bothered to respond, he answered he own question. "Spear."

Hodges stood waiting for a response, waiting for someone to thank him for all of his hard work but no one said a word. Sighing at how underappreciated he was around the lab he disappeared out of the door.

"I guess it's time we go join the club." Catherine shrugged with a mischievous smile. Greg's expression said "pick me miss!" and his eyes lit up. "Nicky you're with me. Greg you make sure Sara doesn't work over her lunch break, it's her birthday. "

Greg's face fell as Catherine and Nick disappeared out of the door.

"I wanted to go." He said like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Yeah I know you did." Sara gave him a sly smile.

xxx

Catherine and Nick pulled up and climbed out of their air conditioned truck into the mid-afternoon heat. They walked towards Spear a black building with a hot pink sign and door.

"Stop right there." A well built man dressed from head to toe in black told them.

"We're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Catherine informed him in the hope it would be enough to get him to cooperate.

He pulled a radio out of his pocket. "Boss, I got some cops wanna talk to you."

"I'll be right there."A voice responded. He placed the radio back in his pocket and told them to wait there.  
>After a few moments a woman in a suit and clicking heels appeared at the door.<p>

"Hello. How can I help you?" she said in a cheery, high pitched voice.

"We're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab we need to search the premises." Nick explained.

"Do you have a warrant?"

Nick and Catherine both glanced at each other and then back at the woman in front of them. "No."

"Well...i'm sorry I won't be able to let you in, confidentially it key." She said her voice still chirpy.

"Miss, this is a homicide investigation." Catherine said sternly.

"I'm sorry but the confidentiality and security of our clients in our main concern. Come back when you have a warrant."

With that she turned on her heel and disappeared through the hot pink door.

xxx

"No working on your lunch break." Greg smiled walking into the layout room where Sara was going through some files. "Come on I'll take you out for lunch, my treat."

"Not really hungry." Sara muttered lost in the text in front of her.

"Okay, I'll take you out for coffee." He offered taking the file out of Sara's hands.

"Fine." She responded knowing that Greg was not going to let her get any work done.

They walked along the street coffees clutched in their hands.

"Having a good birthday so far?" Greg asked.

"Yeah...it hasn't been bad." Sara responded with a shrug.

"Just not bad?" Greg pulled Sara closer to him. "But you're with me."

"I think that is what's making it worse." She said jokingly smiling at him.

"I'm hurt." He pouted.

"Deal with it tough guy." Sara looked up at him from under her dark lashes sending a tingle down his spine. Sara pulled herself away tossing her empty coffee cup in the bin. Greg stopped walking and pulled Sara into his arms, securing his arms tightly around her waist. The tingle in Greg's spine spread to his finger tips and toes as he held Sara. He recalled all the time he'd wished he'd asked her out and regretted not doing it.

"You're not getting away from me that easy." He grinned down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review!

Thanks to Catherine!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Four**

For the moments Greg held her Sara forgot the fact that she had been upset. She almost forgot that Grissom hadn't called her. It wasn't just that he hadn't called her it was that he hadn't responded to _her_ calls or messages in the last week.

But today of all days.

She felt the anger bubble up inside her all over again.

"You alright?" Greg asked noticing the glazed look over Sara's eyes.

"Yeah, fine." She lied.

xxx

They found Nick sitting in the break room reading through crime scene notes.

"Hey, how was Spear?" Greg asked sitting himself down opposite Nick. Sara perched herself on the arm of Greg's chair ready to get back to work at a moments notice.

"We didn't even get a look in the woman was clear that we weren't getting in without a warrant. Catherine is out trying to get us one." Nick explained to them. "Greg you seem to know stuff about this club, what do they do exactly?"

"Well, they build fantasies, you tell them what you're into and they create it." Greg told Nick as if he were teaching a class.

"What sorts of things?" Nick asked taking a bite out of an apple.

"Well...depends...what sort of stuff you're into...if you like lace, like Sara here." Greg took the moment to glance up to see Sara's expression. "They get out fits like you've never imagined...and settings like you've never imagined. Like Victorian style rooms or prohibition style Speakeasies."

"So people pay to do the nasty in dusty rooms?" Nick asked.

"Er...yeah sort of, I mean doesn't have to be that, it can be anything you want." Greg said disappointed at Nick's lack of understanding.

"What would you have?" Sara asked casually.

"I love it when a woman takes control."

"A dominatrix?" Sara asked.

"Well...yeah I guess. What about you?" He asked.

Sara gave him a coy smile and lent down, her lips brushing his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she whispered.

With that she stood up and disappeared out of the door. Nick looked at Greg wide eyed.

"I don't get it really don't. Why don't people just get down to it and just do the deed?" he asked not understanding the fascination with leather, latex or lace.

xxx

Nick ran the tire treads that Greg had lifted from the scene waiting for a hit he lent back in his chair. Eventually a car came up on the screen flashing green at him.

Nick stood up to see what the others were doing. He found Greg sitting beside Archie in the AV lab.

"What you guys up to?" he asked, pulling a chair up. 

"We're looking at surveillance footage, on the roads the bodies were found, trying to get a shot of suspicious activity." Archie told him.

"You're looking for a Ford Fusion." Nick informed them.

"Doesn't really say serial killer." Greg noted.

"What doesn't?"

"A Ford Fusion." He said in a tone that made it seem as if it was obvious what he had been talking about.

"Never really thought about it."

"If I were a killer, I'd want a car that said it, like a Rolls Royce Phantom." Greg was speaking but it wasn't directed at anyone, it was almost as if he was simply verbalising his thoughts.

"You think about being a killer?" Nick asked bringing Greg back to reality.

"Well...I bet it pays better than this." he shrugged.

"You're sick man. You really are." Nick stood up shaking his head. "I'm going to find Sara."

Sara was sitting going through files of paper high lighting what appeared to be random lines. There was a slight frown on her face that made Nick smile, it was a frown he knew, it was one Sara always wore when she was concentrating.

"Hey."

"Oh hey." Sara said without looking up and continuing high lighting.

"What you doing?" he asked glancing over Sara's shoulder at the paper in front of her.

"I'm looking at our victims' bank records trying to see if there is anything that is similar or stands out." He told him in a tone that informed him of how dull what she was doing was.

"Found anything?" 

"Well both of our victims withdrew $200 from a debit account. I'm not sure if it's a coincidence or if it means nothing. But apart from that they both had very different spending patterns." Sara shrugged and threw the high lighter down.

Catherine walked in with the same exhausted look on her face that Sara had.

"There are a lot of important people that don't want to secrets of Spear to be found out. I've left requests for warrants on God knows how many desks. But it isn't looking hopeful." She sat herself down. "What have you guys found?"

"Barely anything." Nick informed her.

"We need to get inside, just take a look around, there is bound to be something in that club that will lead us back to our killer." Catherine stated. At this point Greg entered the room with a look that suggested that he and Archie had drawn a blank.

"And we need something, this guy is good, we checked the CCTV tapes, got the car, different false plats each time, and blacked out windows." Greg told them his expression matching that of his colleagues.

"We could send some people in?" Nick suggested.

"And have our evidence thrown out because we didn't have a warrant?" Sara responded evaluating Nick's suggestion.

"I mean...undercover. Just to go in take a look around. Get some eyes on the people, our suspects." Nick explained.

"Who would we send?" Sara interjected. Nick looked at her and then glanced at Greg with a smile.

"Well you two seemed pretty interested in it." He smirked.

"No." Sara said in a way that left no room for arguing.

xxx

Catherine adjusted the neckline of the figure hugging black dress Sara was wearing so that more cleavage was on display.

"Better." She smiled taking a step back to look at her work. Greg walked through the door wearing a slick black suit and an excited look on his face.

"Don't look too pleased." Sara snapped. Greg stepped over and took Sara's hand.

"You two make a dashing couple." Nick grinned to which Sara simply rolled her eyes. Nick handed a broach to Sara and a tie clip to Greg. "Your cameras"

xxx

"We've got an appointment with Ms Jones." Greg said, enjoying having Sara on his arm. She looked beautiful and even the bouncer had noticed.

"Go through." He said eyeing Sara's legs.

The office was surprisingly normal they noted sitting down opposite the chirpy woman that had met them at the door.

"So what can we do for you?" she asked.

"Well, we've been together a while now, and we just don't want things to get...stale...in the bed room." Greg told her. He was holding Sara's hand and from the way she squeezed it he could tell she disliked what he was saying.

"That is something we can help you with, how we do this is by getting to know you, and trying to work with you to help you improve your sex life." She said smiling.

"Great." Sara smiled in a way that hurt her jaw.

"I love you honey but see the thing is," Greg lent forward towards the table. "She's a little prudish."

"Ah, we can help you with that open you up to new things. We have some clients coming in but how about I book you two in for a full consolation tomorrow?"

"That sounds brilliant." Greg sat back in his chair and smiled.

This was his chance, he thought to himself. As Sara turned to face him, he lent forwards planting a gentle kiss on her lips, her kiss tasted of coffee and dark chocolate. He stood up quickly, pulling Sara up with him.

"Thank you very much see you tomorrow." Sara said as they walked out of the door.

They were quickly escorted out of the building barely being able to see the rest of the club.

xxx

The team sat in Sara's favourite restaurant eating and chatting away. Sara still hadn't forgiven Greg for kissing her so unexpectedly but Catherine had said how it was a nice touch.

"Hey it's my turn." Nick said, pulling his present out of the bag and handing it to Sara. They all watched as she carefully unwrapped it.

"It's a husband tracker." He explained after seeing the confused look on Sara's face.

"Ah, thanks this will definitely come in handy." Sara could feel her heart sink. She _did_ need the device.

Grissom still hadn't called.

"Can you excuse me a second." She stood up walking towards the door, she needed some air. She had only been standing outside for what felt like a few moments before Greg appeared.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently pulling her into his arms.

"Nothing."

"You're a very bad liar Sara Sidle." He laughed rubbing her back with one hand while the other was wrapped around Sara's waist.

"Grissom hasn't called." She told him. "Man, it sounds stupid now I've said it out loud."

"It's not stupid Sara. But don't let it get you down, I'm sure there is a really good explanation for why he hasn't called. And look you've got us, good food and pretty decent wine." Greg was right. There were plenty of things to be happy about.

"You're right." Sara gave him a genuine smile.

xxx

The red lights of the clock glowed eleven pm.

It wasn't late. She decided.

Sara sat on the sofa in an over sized t-shirt, Grissom _still_ hadn't called and consistently checking her emails hadn't been any more fruitful. The idea of sitting listening to sad songs while indulging in a bottle of merlot was overwhelming alluring. But she felt restless.

Her mind wondered back the events of that day. She thought of how Greg had said she was prudish. Well, he hadn't meant her he'd meant the person she was pretending to be. But as Sara thought about how she was right there, maybe Greg was right?

Maybe not prudish, but dull, simple, boring. She recalled all of the times she'd compared herself to the other women in Grissom's life; his ex girlfriend, the forensic anthropologist that he seemed smitten with and how could she forget...Lady Heather.

The more Sara thought about what Greg had said the more she wanted to disprove him.

The more she thought about herself she wanted to disprove him.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbing the box her mother in law had sent her for her birthday along with a bag of things and she headed out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review :D

Also be prepared for smut! I'm changing the rating to "M".

Thanks to Catherine!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Five**

Perhaps that last glass of wine was a bad idea?

Sara asked herself as she walked the streets of Las Vegas, there was only one right answer to her question and it was yes. She could feel that sense of dizziness that only came with drinking too much. Sara didn't feel like herself. And she certainly wasn't acting like herself. If she had been then she wouldn't be here on her way to Greg's with the intentions of seducing him in order to prove to herself that she wasn't dull or boring. In order to prove that if Grissom had found himself a beautiful passionate woman that she could never compete with it was okay. She couldn't remember after how many glasses of wine the idea of separation had popped up but since that it had been firmly planted in her mind.

xxx

Key under the flower pot; he hadn't changed Sara smiled to herself. She felt an odd sense of satisfaction as she heard the lock click. Swinging the door back it revealed a neat, modern flat. It was nice but modest.

Finding the bathroom Sara pulled off her t-shirt, jeans and underwear standing completely naked. She pulled the lingerie out of the box as if it were fragile, holding it up to the light she realised just how easy it was to see through. She slipped it on and took a look in the full length mirror.

She felt so exposed, and perhaps that was because, she actually was exposed. The delicate lace work looked awkward on her she decided. She was tall awkward, even, the delicacy of the lingerie didn't fit. Shaking the doubts out of her mind Sara pulled a short robe made of red silk around her body, tying it loosely at her waist.

Finishing out the makeup bag she had brought with her Sara looked herself in the harsh light of the bathroom.

She wasn't _unattractive_.

She thought to herself but she was nowhere in the league of Lady Heather, who oozed sex appeal and allure.

Unzipping the small bag she found pallets of colours she didn't even remember buying, and that had not been touched since.

She began working as quickly as she could with the small brushes and powders until she felt she looked acceptable.

In the kitchen there was a bottle of South African Cheni Blanc, finding a bottle opener she poured herself a glass. Finding a Dave Barnes CD in Greg's collection, she put it on trying to create a mood. Sara dimmed the lights hoping that it would be flattering.

She heard footsteps approaching the door and the sound of the lock clicking.

Sara steadied herself and took a deep breath; this was it.

xxx

"Sara...dear lord...what are you doing I was about to call the cops." Greg said walking through the door tossing his bag aside and pulling his jacket off.

It took him a few moments to notice what she was wearing, his mouth made an "oh" shape.

Sara tugged at the knot at her waist, letting the robe fall open to reveal her lace clad torso. Greg raised his eye brows in surprise.

"Sara, what is this?" he asked. Sara responded by letting the robe fall from her shoulders and stepping towards him with a coy smiled. Reaching out she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sara." Greg said again, but this time in a slightly more aggressive tone.

What was she doing? He thought to himself. He wasn't going to deny that he was enjoying it but he also wasn't going to deny that he had to stop it.

"Shhh." Sara placed a finger on his lip. She lent in and kissed him, he tasted the wine on her lips and it all began to make sense. She was drunk that was why she was doing this, in a sober state Sara would never do something like this.

Taking him by the wrist Sara led him to his bedroom. His foot moved without him wanting them to, and he found that he couldn't resist.

Once they had reached the foot of the bed Sara kissed him passionately letting her tongue run along his lower lip causing him to groan in pleasure. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. Greg looked up at her amazed.

"Sara, we shouldn't." He said trying to do the right thing. But the way she looked at him made him weak.

She gave him a devilish smile and kissed his neck, she traced a line of kisses down his exposed chest. When she reached his belt she looked up at him and smiled. Undoing his belt she pulled his trouser down. Keeping eye contact with Greg the whole time, she reached into his boxers taking him in her hand she felt the length of him. Greg laid back and closed his eyes the pleasure of Sara's touch was too much.

He _wanted_ her.

Her hand was quickly removed and she straddled him again. Pinning his wrists above his head she kissed him taking nips at his lower lip with her teeth teasing him.

Greg needed more than teasing. He pulled himself up so Sara was sitting in his lap. He kissed her lips with a sense of urgency, Sara removed his shirt and Greg lifted himself up to remove his boxers as Sara wrapped her legs around him.

It was more than want now. He _needed_ her.

As Greg sat back down Sara lower herself so that he was inside her. Greg gasped; the feeling of her was amazing. Sara raked her nails down his back making him shiver.

Their heat grew intense. And Sara's movements became slower and deliberate as she hips stammered against him.

A feeling of pleasure ran through her body, she threw her head back letting Greg kiss her neck as she tightened around him finally pushing him over the edge.

They fell apart.

Exhausted.

Satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review :D

Finally back from London! YAY! Home!

Thanks to Catherine!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Six**

Sara woke with the sound of her heart beat in her head. Slowly opening her eyes she hoped that what she had done the previous night had just been a dream. But the feeling of lace of the teddy on her skin and the feeling of bare skin beneath her finger tips along with the feeling of someone chest rising and falling told her it wasn't.

Greg also woke wondering if the previous night had just been a dream. The feeling of Sara shifting told him that wasn't just a dream.

"Sara, last was amazing-" Greg started but she cut him off.

"Look Greg-" It was at that moment that Sara's phone buzzed on the night stand. Picking it up she sighed pulling herself out of bed. "Catherine needs me at the lab."

An alarm on Greg's phone went off to remind them that they had a meeting at Spear.

"Gee, Greg can't you remember anything without an alarm. Anyway I'm off, see you later." She pulled herself and walked out of the door before Greg could say another word to her.

Finding her abandoned things in the bathroom Sara pulled on her clothes and disappeared biting her lip hoping that Greg wouldn't stop her.

Greg lay on the bed speechless as he watched Sara grab her stuff and disappear out of the room. He laid back down, his sheets and pillow cases smelt of her reminding him of the night before. A lump built up in his throat. He knew that it didn't mean the same to Sara as it had done to him.

And it started to hurt

It started to sink in.

Greg closed his eyes tried to forget that he was going to have his broken.

xxx

Sara let the familiarity of her flat welcome her home. She checked her messages still nothing from Grissom she sighed tears stinging her eyes.

She had gotten revenge for something that he may not have even done.

And it didn't dull the paint. No. It made things worse. It made everything so much worse because now she had to hurt Greg.

Wonderful, kind, sweet Greg; the one that had picked her up when she was upset, the one that listened whenever she had felt lost and completely alone. Sara remembered the time before she had left, they had sat together in the locker room and he had sat listening to her talk at him about how she just couldn't do this job anymore. She recalled how attentive, how sympathetic he had been.

But she had gone and made a mess of everything.

Sara stepped into the shower letting the hot water attempt to wash everything that had happened away.

What Sara wanted to wash away was the things she felt for Greg.

xxx

Catherine pulled out a knee length black summer dressed and handed it to Sara with a smile that suggested that she knew exactly what was coming.

"Really?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really." Catherine beamed.

"You look lovely." Catherine commented. As wandered back so that Catherine could finish dressing her up having pulled on the dress she had been give.

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes and sat down to which Catherine just smiled; she could see a resemblance to her teenage daughter.

She added makeup and jewellery to Sara as she sat looking bored in front of her.

"What do you think?" Catherine asked taking a step back from her work.

"Like Barbie in the serious need of a boob job." Sara rolled her eyes taking a look at herself in the mirror.

"You clean up good." Nick laughed walking in. "You ready for your play date?"

"Yeah." Sara said in a dull tone.

xxx

Greg and Sara drove in silence to Spear closely follow by Nick and Catherine in an unmarked van. The silence was mainly caused by the fact they were fully aware that their co-workers could hear what they were saying but the previous night played in their mind. Guilt began bubbling up inside Sara. She wanted to say something but she didn't know where to start. The residues of last nights feelings burning intensely inside of her. Greg pulled up and parked climbing out of the car not looking at Sara once.

They were escorted through the double doors to the office that had been in the day before.

"So we're going to just start with an interview get to know you two and then we can show your products that may be of your interest." It was explained to them.

xxx

"How did you two meet?" Ms Jones asked stunning them both slightly. Sara glanced at Greg and took his hand in her own. He looked at her coldly.

"We were set up...on a blind date." She quickly said.

"And what is it about your partner that you find attractive?" She asked Greg.

"She had amazing legs..." he started. "Her smile, the gap between her teeth that she hates, the way she looks when she sleeps, that look she has on her face when she knows exactly what she's doing." Greg couldn't help it; he'd slipped into reality. The things he found most attractive about Sara weren't aesthetic they were the small things she did, the bad habits that she couldn't resist.

"That's lovely, how about you, what do you find most attractive about Greg?" she directed the question at Sara.

"His sense of humour...his laugh...the way his eyes light up..." Sara stumbled over a list she knew that was nowhere near as heartfelt as Greg's had been.

"What do you dislike the most about your partner?" Again a question first directed at Greg.

"The fact that she doesn't always think things through and doesn't realise just how much she is hurting people...me..." Greg trailed off not looking at Sara but it was obvious to her what he was talking about. The question was asked to her and she choked on her words slightly.

"Sometimes...he doesn't understand and jumps to conclusions...he doesn't understand my weaknesses." Sara said holding Greg's hand slightly tighter in her own.

"Weaknesses?" the interviewer probed.

"I've made mistakes...terrible mistakes...but I don't want to lose what we have." Sara said not taking her eyes off Greg willing him to look at her. Finally he turned to face her, his hazel eyes burning holes into her. "I'm sorry." She whispered almost forgetting where they were.

"Yeah right." Greg responded.

Ms Jones looked at them nervously, as if to remind them that she was not a couples councillor.

"Alright, how often do you have sex?" she asked making them blush.

"Er...the average." Greg responded not knowing what to say.

"How many times a week?"

"Six." Sara turned an even deeper red.

"How is the sex for you?" she continued asking not even slightly embarrassed by her preying.

"It's great." Greg responded.

"Yeah, it's good." Sara said when the woman raised her eyebrows at her.

"What fantasies do you have that you haven't told each other about?" The question was directed at Greg first.

"It's more a position than a fantasy...the electric slide." Greg grinned nervously.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Leaving the lights on." She said in a sarcastic tone.

xxx

After the embarrassment of the interview as over they followed the woman who had been asking the most intrusive questions they had been ever asked. They were led through a narrow hall into a bar. It had maroon walls and an ambience. There were large gold fish bowels filled with keys. Sara saw something out the corner of her eye that made her stop walking. She turned to see a board with bracelets like their vics had worn hanging from hooks.

"What are those for?" Sara asked.

"oh just a role play we offer."

"What sort of role play?" Greg asked. He moved closer to Sara remembering they were pretending to be a couple. He moved behind her wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's called...Joy Ride...sometimes vulnerability is what you need to fully be open to the pleasure of sex...the service evolves role play of kidnapping." She said in a slightly bored tone. "But I'm sure that's not for you."

"Well I don't know about that." Greg murmured nuzzling Sara's neck. "How about it?"

Sara could feel her breath catch in her chest as Greg kissed her neck lightly, tasting her skin and taking in her perfume. She could feel him harden as his body pressed up against hers. Her heart beat sped up as she remembered how easily he'd pushed her over the edge the previous night and she all she could do was nod.

"Well then I'll introduce you to Ben Worth, he organises that particular role play."

The more Sara thought of how she had felt last night the more she started questioning what she was feeling.

Greg was making her weak, and it was beginning to worry Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review :D

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Seven**

Sara and Greg could hear Nick and Catherine cackling through their ear pieces about their answers to the questions that Ms Jones had asked as they sat and waited for Ben Worth in his empty office. Sara glanced over at Greg who had fallen back into angry silence. She reached out her hand but he simply ignored her touch.

He felt so many things at once that he couldn't bring himself to react; angry, hurt, sick.

"So where are the love birds?" A voice boomed. They turned to see a large, balding man in a deep purple suit, his fingers decorated in rings and a solid gold watch wrapped around his wrist. "There you are you lovely people."

There was something about his grin that was psychotic and made them nervous.

"Right so I heard you've been told the basics...I'm here you tell you the nitty gritty...the ins and outs...if you know what I mean." He winked at Sara who blushed. "What we do is provide you with a wild night...one you won't forget. You'll be given a timetable telling you exactly where you need to be, what you need to do and a map of a route that you should walk. Then somewhere along the way you'll be _kidnapped_ and taken to your lover. You'll be given one of the bracelets you saw outside so that you will be easy to identify." Ben pulled a sheet of paper with a time on it and showed them. Sara and Greg turned to each other sharing a knowing look. "You'll be given information about exactly what you have to do. Any questions?" He asked as a teacher would at the end of a presentation.

"Who...exactly will be doing the kidnapping?" Sara asked shifting her seat.

"One of ours...with your time table you'll be given a photograph of your kidnapper so you don't get too alarmed." He explained. "We only have two at the moment. You in?"

"Yes." Greg answered a little too quickly but Ben smiled at how eager he was.

"When are you looking to do this?"

"As soon as you can." Greg said again giving the impression of being keen.

"Well...we had cancelation so how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great." Sara nodded. They knew that they had to catch the killer before he inevitably killed again.

Ben pulled out a bracelet and gave Sara another psychotic smile. "May I?" he waited for Sara to offer him her hand. He placed the bracelet on and kissed her hand and looked up to meet her eye. She gave him a quick smile wanting to pull away from his touch.

"You'll have come by tomorrow to pick up all the information, how about 2 o'clock?" They agreed to meet again disappearing out of the door.

xxx

"You two sure you want to do this?" Catherine asked raising an eye brow at them as they all stood huddled in her office.

"If it stops someone else from being killed, yes." Sara responded for them both.

"Sara you're putting yourself in the way of a serial killer. You understand the risk right?" Catherine asked again unsure about whether risking the safety of Sara or Greg or both was worth it.

"I know...but I want to."

They all knew there was no point in fighting with Sara when she was in these sorts of moods; they remembered how she had ignored Grissom and put herself in the way of the strip strangler.

xxx

Sara closed the locker room door, and slipped off the dress she had been forced to wear sitting down in nothing but her underwear.

She felt exhausted.

Greg hadn't spoken to her all day apart from when they were undercover.

What had she done?

Sara placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She thought of Grissom far away and completely oblivious to what she had done. She thought of how much she was about to hurt Greg and how much she had already hurt him.

The door opened closing causing Sara to jump up. Greg stepped inside and closed the door behind him not looking at her. Picking up the dress she had tossed aside she attempted to cover herself up.

"No need...it's not like I haven't seen you in less before." Greg said bitterly swinging his locker door open. He lifted his t-shirt over his head and tossed it inside.

"Greg can we talk?" Sara asked staring at her feet not being able to look him in the eye. He simply smirked and said nothing.

"Last night...I was upset...and hurt and I felt...rejected... I made a mistake...I was drunk..." She trailed off not knowing what she was trying to say.

"So what?" Greg said turning to her. "I was just a casual _fuck_ to make you feel better?"

There was anger in his eyes like she had never seen before, and the tone of his voice scared her. This wasn't the Greg she knew. But then again who else did she have to blame but herself for what she was seeing.

"No...no it wasn't like that... Greg I'm sorry..." she pleaded with him but he looked so angry she just stopped talking.

"You didn't feel a thing?" he asked.

Sara stood not knowing what to say. She did feel something.

She could feel it now as he stood only inches away from her.

But she couldn't bring herself to admit it; admit that she may have feelings for someone other than her husband.

He smirked at in a baiting sort of way and after tossing a towel over his shoulder disappeared in the direction of the showers.

Sara stood for a few seconds before she could stop herself she followed him. Seeing the outline of his body through the dense glass of one of the cubicles she swung the door open and stepped inside.

Greg placed the bar of soap down and turned to face her but before he could say a word she had snaked her arms around his neck and began kissing him. Greg pulled away for a second and smirked at her again; a look that said _"I knew it"._ With one swift movement he turned Sara around and pushed her up against the back wall of the shower cubicle. He kissed her neck as water splashed and ran down her back.

"You ready?" he asked in a husky whisper.

Sara nodded not being able to bring herself to say it.

Greg pulled her soaked panties down and out of the way, he kicked her feet apart leaving Sara to brace herself. When he finally slipped inside of her Sara had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. He began thrusting varying speed, building her up only to slow down.

"Please." Sara said barely being able to breathe as she felt him slowing down again. "Harder."

Greg smiled to himself with a sense of satisfaction and complied pushing himself into her as hard and fast as he could.

Within seconds Sara's whole body was shaking and white lights were dancing in front of her vision.

Once was a mistake...but twice?


	8. Chapter 8

Please review :D

This took longer than I thought to update, I re-wrote it chapter so many times, I really hope you like it!

It will pick up next chapter : )

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Eight**

Sara stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed herself. She could still taste Greg on her lips she could still feel his touch on her. But inside Sara felt overwhelmed; guilty for not feeling guilty. Perhaps the distance from her husband, distance from the physical closeness of a relationship had gotten to her. It was different. It felt different. Their sex wasn't like the gentle love making she'd gotten used to over the years. What she and Greg had was different. It was hot, intense, and passionate. And it was making Sara flustered just thinking about it.

Greg stepped back into the locker room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist seeing Sara standing by her locker with a dazed look on her face. He gave her a secretive smile and picked up another towel and began drying his hair and torso; beads of water running down his body.

"Greg..." Sara began picking up her wedding ring and holding it tightly in her hand.

"Yes." He said turning away from her. He knew what was coming. The guilt. The tears. The sorry.

"What...that...was amazing...mind blowing... but wrong Greg." Sara said choking back tears. What a guess all three in one sentence, Greg thought to himself.

"Then why didn't you tell me to stop?" He asked taking a step towards her. Sara didn't know how to respond because she knew she should have told him to stop instead of kissing him. She knew she should have told him to stop instead of saying that she was ready. She should have said stop instead of asking him to fuck her harder. When Sara looked up she noticed just how close Greg was standing to her, she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin and hear the sound of his breathing.

"I should have done." Sara responded sternly.

"But you didn't...you know why? Because it felt _right_...because it felt_ good_...Sara if you tell me you didn't enjoy it you're a _liar_." Greg hissed at her.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to hurt you but-" Sara started.

"Oh it's about ten years too late." Greg slammed Sara's locker shut. The anger Greg displayed scared her, but she remained silent. Sara had dealt with her fair share of violent, angry men in her life and she knew Greg was not one of them.

"Greg-" But again he cut her off.

"What Sara you _don't_ want to hear what I have to say about you?" Don't you want to know that you've hurt me?" he shouted taking another step towards her. "You picked _him_ of all people._ I_ sat and listened to _you_ when _he _didn't. I wanted to make sure _you_ were okay when _he_ didn't ask. But you didn't see that, all I ever wanted was to make you happy because you were too busy pining for _him_."

"Please." The word escaped Sara's lips as a whimper. She could feel her heel hit the back wall of the locker room. Every step Greg had taken towards her she had taken a step back but finally there was nowhere to go. Finally it time for her to face him.

"I almost felt sorry for you...the way he had, been stringing you along. I bet he _fucked_ you and you thought that he'd finally realised...finally seen it, the way you looked at him, how you felt. But soon enough he went back to not wanting to see you outside of work...not answering your calls...how did it feel?" Greg asked letting their proximity sink in.

"It hurt." Sara responded honestly.

It did hurt. It hurt a lot. She thought of all the time she'd wished that Grissom could just be another man she could push to the back of her mind. She recalled all the nights she'd spent self loathing because she didn't want to want him.

And then it hit her; that was how Greg felt.

"And then you finally got him, but even now there is always something in the way, time zones, countries, oceans..." Greg's voiced suddenly softened. "I'd never let anything get between us, I would have chased you as soon as I'd read your letter, I'd have followed you back to Vegas...or where ever the hell you wanted to go...because... and I hate myself for it but...I love you... _and he_ doesn't deserve you..."

Sara could feel herself beginning to hyper ventilate, her chest heaving against Greg's. This propinquity, this closeness to Greg she had previously enjoyed was now too much. Sara wasn't ready to be faced with the truth.

"...And I think that you want me too..." Greg whispered in her ear.

Greg slid a hand under the waist band of her trousers and lace panties he pulled himself back so that he was looking Sara square in the face; he smiled running his fingertips over the feeling of moisture and heat. Not taking his eyes off Sara's face he slid a finger inside of her, pulling almost the whole way out, thrusting back inside making Sara gasp. He did it again. And again. And again increasing the force and speed of his thrusts until Sara was quivering. Greg slipped his hand out of her panties and stepped back.

"I have..er..to go...I have to leave." Sara sounded disorientated, stepping past Greg she picked up her bag and disappeared out of the locker room leaving him standing there alone.

xxx

Sara sat behind ther steering wheel of her car placing her head in her hands trying to catch her breath. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Sara Sidle." She answered not bothering to check who it was.

"You okay?" her husband's familiar voice filled her ears.

"Yeah, just been out for a run." She lied. Sara had gotten good at lying recently and it was beginning to scare her.

"Ah...I'm so sorry for not calling on your birthday. I was in the Atacama Desert the government discovered a mass grave, we had some troubles with our base, the power cut and we found we had to go to Puno for reinforcements. But that's enough about me, how have you been?" The soft sound of Grissom's voice began calming her down.

"Good, yeah, great we're working a case that involves a rather crazy sex club...only in Vegas." Sara chuckled. _Things are terrible, I'm screwing someone else. I think I'm in love with someone else._

"Sounds interesting, how was your birthday? My mother send you anything nice?" He asked a pang of innocence in his voice.

"Er...I don't think nice is the right word." Sara laughed. Sara remembered the lacy red lingerie sitting in the back of her cloak cupboard covered in Greg's DNA. She remembered how his hands had discovered her body for the first time and how quickly he had found her sweet spots.

"Oh what was it?" Grissom's voice woke her up to reality.

"Lingerie."

"Oh..." he said slightly taken aback. "I hope the others got you better presents."

"Well...Nick got me a husband tracker...and going on last week I thought I might actually need to use it." Sara said a sharp edge to her voice.

"I'm so sorry dear...I really am."

"Yeah I know you are. You're going to have to make it up to me though." She said in a low, husky tone. _What was she doing? Well acting like a slut._ _What sort of woman gets out of an intimate situation with a lover to lie through her teeth to her husband about wanting him? _

"Well I shall try...I have to go now, I'm very sorry, I hope you like my present. I love you."

"I'm sure I will, love you too." Sara said forcing all the positive emotion she had into her voice.

Hanging up the phone she sighed.

"Try"

It's all Grissom had done. He had tried not to love her. Then he had tried to love her. Then he'd tried to make her happy.

And now he was trying to make their marriage work.

But that was hard when Sara didn't want to try any more.

When the distance was too much.

When her longing for Greg was all that she could think about.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review :D

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Nine**

Catherine and Nick sat in the break room surrounded by notes, all the details they could think of about their two murders. They were not going to let that become three. They were not going to be pinning up pictures of Sara.

Greg strolled through the door and from the way he threw his jacket at an empty seat it became pretty clear that he was in a foul mood. Or rather_ still_ in a foul mood. But now his anger was directed at himself rather than Sara. He knew that by confronting her he might have lost the possibility to ever_ really_ having her.

"Looks like someone got out the wrong side of the bed this morning." Catherine said, sending a look to Nick across the table.

"Whatever." Greg responded under his breath.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Nick laughed. "We're only kidding."

Sara walked through the door, the same exhausted and irritated look on her face as Greg. She sat down glancing at the files on the table not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What we got?" Sara asked, trying to make sense of the scribbles in front of her.

"The killer is most likely to be getting his victims on the way." Catherine explained.

"We checked the hotel reservations they never made it to there." Nick added.

Sara and Greg both silently nodded not looking at each other. Sara wasn't ready to face Greg. She wasn't ready to look into his hurt eyes and tell him that she didn't know what she wanted. Sara hadn't slept a wink the night before and the hysteria that comes with sleep deprivation was getting to her. If she was faced with probing about her feelings she was worried she would break down.

"Are we missing something here?" Catherine asked looking from Greg to Sara back to Greg.

"No." Greg responded shortly.

"Right." Nick sounded unconvinced; there was something not right, he could tell. "Well...Sara you'll be wearing a wire and we'll put a tracker in a phone so we can be in contact with you at all times."

Sara simply nodded, she knew the drill but for some reason even knowing the amount of backup she was going to have wasn't helping her nerves.

"Are you two having some kind of lovers tiff?" Catherine asked noticing the tension between Sara and Greg.

"No, why would we be?" Sara asked, stopping herself from saying _"it's not like we're lovers". _Because that would have been a lie, in the space of a few days they had become just that; lovers. She had become an adulterous.

"You haven't looked at each other once." Catherine pointed out.

"We're fine." Greg responded for both of them.

They questioning stopped there but were still a worried on look on Catherine's face that said it all. Greg and Sara attempted to pretend that there was nothing wrong. But it felt like an electric shock every time their hands brushed by accident and their eyes met.

"Sara and I better go and pick up our information pack for tonight." Greg said standing up from the mess of notes in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, make your excuses to leave us with all the paper work." Nick laughed.

"Hey, this is legitimate work." Greg grinned. It was the first time that day that they had seen a glimmer of the fun loving guy they were all so used to.

"He's only yanking your chain." Sara said giving Greg a playful hit.

"Chains? I think Greg would like that." Catherine smirked.

"You offering?" Greg laughed turning to walk out the door before Catherine had a chance to make a comeback quip.

xxx

Greg and Sara climbed into the car neither one of them saying a word.

_Where to start?_ Sara thought. _How could you be in love with two people? Two very different people._

She turned to look at Greg next to her, her stomach all knotted up. He was nothing like her husband. His eyes looked at her in a way that told her exactly what he wanted. His voice had silky low tones that made her melt. The way he kissed her was filled with hunger, longing...need. Just as the way he'd taken her in the shower. Sara blushed thinking about how much his teasing and kisses had made her lose any sense of perspective.

Greg parked carefully opposite Spear turning the ignition off he turned to face Sara who was attempting to climb out of the car.

"Sara." He said stopping her. "I've been thinking..." This made her stop in her tracks. "The other night...I was angry...I acted like an arse. But...I was wrong. You married Grissom...you chose _him_ and I have no right to tell you that, that decision was wrong...is wrong. I'm not going to be responsible for the breakdown of _your _marriage." 

"Oh." Sara said in a surprised tone. Greg's words hit her like a truck. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she blinked them away. "I understand, I feel the same." She lied.

But what could she do? Greg had made the decision for her; there was no need to choose.

"Well that's good...can we be friends again?" he asked with a smile that Sara couldn't resist.

"Of course." She tried to smile back but it was a weak attempt.

"Here." Greg handed a deep blue box to her. "Late birthday present."

_What was going on?_ Sara thought. Why was Greg running hot and then cold? What did he want from her? One moment he is begging her to see how much she means to him the next he's telling her that it doesn't matter. _My marriage didn't stop him last night_, she thought bitterly.

"You shouldn't have." She laughed taking the box slowly out of his hands not letting her thoughts materialize in the sound of her voice. There was no way she was going to let him see how hurt she was.

"Well I was hardly going to let Nick out do me." He laughed.

Greg hated himself for what he had just said. But it was the right thing to do he reminded himself. Sara opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful." She remarked.

"Here let me put it on." Before Sara had the chance to respond Greg hand taken the bracelet out of the box and wrapped it around her wrist. "Each charm is a reference to our friendship. The magnifying glass is for the Sherlock case we worked, that is a Thug Passion and I remember you telling me you were really into gold stars when you were a kid, so I thought I'd get you a real one that you can keep." Greg pointed to a few of the charms explaining what they were.

"You really shouldn't have, it's stunning." Sara responded quietly noting the last charm; a ruby heart.

Greg simply smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek sending shivers down Sara's spine. Barely pulling way he whispered. "We better get going."

xxx

Ben sat behind his desk wearing the same psychotic grin as the last time they had seen him.

"Look who it is." He said in a tone that could only be described as overly enthusiastic. He found a folder on the shelves behind his desk and handed it to Greg. "For you two, it contains everything that you need to know about tonight."

"Thank you." Greg nodded and turned to head towards the door.

"So you excited?" Ben asked Sara attempting to draw her into small talk.

"Yeah I guess I am." She smiled nervously taking Greg's hand for comfort.

"Well if I were him...I would be." He said his voice taking a sinister turn as he eyed Sara up and down.

"We're really busy...we've got to go. Thank you." Greg said pulling Sara by the hand out of the door.

"There is something not right about that guy." Sara said as they walked to the car.

"I know what you mean." Greg agreed.

xxx

They headed back to the lab to find Catherine and Nick looking exhausted and fed up.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Greg asked sitting down.

"We've ran everyone in that club...they are all clean...I don't understand...How can you work in a sex club and be _that_ clean?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Well...how about this guy?" Sara asked pulling a picture from the folder they had gotten from Spear.

They ran the image through facial recognition waiting for a match. Finally the sound of a match being found filled the room.

"Arrested twice for sexual assault...charges were dropped...but he did time for rape...this nasty pieces of work looks like our man..." Nick said.

xxx

Sara sat in a dimly lit bar sipping a whiskey sour as her instructions had told her. She looked around but something seemed out of the ordinary, it just looked like any other bar. She felt nervous and exposed; the dress she was wearing was too short, her heels were too high and her makeup was too obvious.

"Can I get you another?" the bartender asked, Sara glanced at her watch. 9 o'clock on the dot.

"No, thank you, I've got to get going." She smiled briefly.

What Sara didn't notice when she looked around the bar was the man in the shadows sitting watching her as he took slow sips from his drink he could already imagine the taste of her skin.

Sara took a deep breath and walked down the dark path she had been told to, in the distance she could see a man with his hood pulled up smoking a cigarette under a street lamp. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and quickened her pace.

A hand clasped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back forcefully. Sara attempted to fight back but the man had over powered her throwing her into the boot of a car with little regard about whether he had hurt her.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the reviews so far please keep them coming :D

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Ten**

Sara heard the lock on the boot click shut leaving her in complete darkness as the small lights in the corners faded out. She reached to find her hand bag. This wasn't right. They were supposed arrest the guy before he had a chance to get her. Sara searched the carpet beneath her but soon enough her hands hit the edges of the car but she didn't find her bag anywhere, she must have dropped it in the struggle. Finding the wire she was wearing she brought it up to her lips.

"Guys? You there? What's going on?" she said, not being able to hide the fear in her voice.

xxx

Catherine and Nick sat in an unmarked van watching the hooded figure under the street lamp, he finished his cigarette and tossed the bud aside. He began pacing and they felt the same anticipation as they waited.

"Where is Sara? It doesn't take this long to walk from the bar." Nick said.

"Her tracker is stationary." Catherine said looking at one of the many screens that they had fitted in the van.

"Now why would that be?" Nick asked grabbing the binoculars and stood up. "I'm going to have a look."

He stepped out into the evening, trying to remain hidden from their suspect. He looked down the path focusing the binoculars down the path he could see Sara's handbag disgorged on the floor it's content spilled over the gravel.

"Catherine, I think we have a problem." Nick said panic slowly setting in.

xxx

"Boss we got another no show." A voice came over the radio filling the car.

"It's fine, go home mate." He smiled placing the radio down. Pulling up he got of the car, taking his gun out of the holster at his hip he made his way to the boot of the car.

The car stopping had thrown Sara against the back wall the small transmitter for box for the wire smashing in her hands. She braced herself preparing the lash out at whoever was on the other side so she could have just those few extra moments of a head start.

"Don't even think about it." A low voice said a gun pointed square in her face. "Get out."

xxx

Catherine rushed out of the van, trying to see what the problem was. Standing by Nick's side she could see Sara's bag.

"Where is she?" Catherine asked, pulling her radio out. "Greg." She said like Nick the panic was making her feel slightly sick.

"Yeah."

"Is Sara with you?" There was a small amount of hope in her voice. The hope that Sara had been taken to Greg as the fantasy had promised.

"No. What's happened?" The last ounce hope she had that Sara was okay disappeared.

"He's got her... the killer has Sara."

xxx

Sara pulled herself up standing in front of Ben Worth who stood there holding to gun to her head with a smirk.

"Turn around." He said. His voice was different Sara noticed, it was lower, more gravely than she had heard it previously. He tied her hands behind her back and roughly pulled Sara towards him.

"Try anything...and I _swear_ I'll put a bullet through you...understand?" he hissed into her ear.

Sara nodded her mind going blank with fear.

xxx

"Greg go back to the lab, there must be something we've missed." Cather instructed him, she placed her radio back and began walking towards Sara's abandoned bag. She looked around for clues to where the killer may have taken Sara. Nick followed her eye to a pool of oily fluid on the gravel.

"Tire treads." He pointed to the ground, crouching down he took some of the fluid on his fingers tips and smelt it. "Transmission fluid."

"Lift those treads, get a sample of that...I'm going to call in the scent dogs, get a trace on where that bastard has taken her." Cather instructed Nick not being able to hide the guilt and anger in her voice.

Stalking off Catherine went to make the call, when she returned Nick was taking photos of their surroundings.

"Catherine?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should call Grissom."

xxx

Greg grabbed his things that were scattered around the dingy motel room that he had been told to wait in.

_Not Sara. Not now. _

Flinging everything in his hands and himself into the car that he was driving that night he started the ignition pulling out of the car park at a speed that he knew was going to get him in trouble later. But it didn't matter. He didn't care if he was reprimanded by Ecklie. All Greg cared about in that moment was Sara.

He stopped the car in front of the stupid pink doors to Spear. He had no idea why he was there. He had no idea what he was going to say. But he knew that he needed to do something.

He needed to be angry at someone.

"I need to get inside." He said attempting to get past the bouncer, who simply just moved into his way.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't, do you have a pass?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I have to." Greg said again attempting to get to the door but this time the bouncer caught Greg pulling back and pushing him away.

"I'm sorry_ sir_."

Greg tired again but this time the bouncer's heavy hand caught his cheek knocking him backwards.

"Greg! Greg!" Vartann shouted at him to stop.

Grabbing the back of Greg's shirt Vartann pulled him back and away before Greg took a swing at the man.

xxx

Sara looked around at her surroundings; there was nothing but dense woodland. There were trees and darkness but nothing much else. There was no why out. And even if she did get away where would she go?

She looked ahead to see a small cabin where he was dragging her.

Sara knew her best bet was to wait for someone to find her. But that wasn't how Sara worked. She fought. She got herself out. She ran. That was what she did.

It was the look on the man pulling her by the arm in a way that scared her, made chills run through her body.

But the question really was...when they found her would she be alive or dead?


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for the reviews so far please keep them coming :D

This is going to be short I've got so much to do this week, so updated twice today and hopefully will do soon again but please be lovely and bear with me!

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Eleven **

Ben pushed Sara onto the bed in the middle of the small, poorly lit room. She pulled herself up so she was in a sitting position. There were guns, knives and tools everywhere around her. It proved that if she did_ try_ anything he had enough there to make her death as slow and painful as he wished.

Inside all Sara wanted to do was cry. But every time she could feel tears stinging her eyes she would blink them away. There was no way she was going to let this bastard she her weakness. She glared at him imagining all the things she could do and all the ways she could hurt him, had he not be armed and had she not been tied up. He pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him. He surveyed Sara as if she were an object on sale in a store.

"Turn around." He instructed her. He used a knife to untie her wrists, Sara moved her arm about to hit him but before she could he had pulled her into his arms the knife firmly at her neck. If Sara moved she knew he would slice her throat without it giving it a second thought so she stayed still.

She didn't move an inch as she felt him find the zip on the back of her dress. She didn't say a word as he pushed the straps off her shoulders and let her dress make a pool at her feet.

He turned her around so that he could look in her eyes as he explored her body with one hand while holding the knife to her throat with the other. Sara didn't let him see a thing in her eyes as his fingertips traced the waistband of her underwear.

She knew it was making him angry; the way she wasn't responded, the fact that she wasn't begging him to stop, to let her go.

He was angry; she could see it in his eyes.

Sara wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg.

She wasn't going to cry.

She wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

xxx

Greg stood in the layout room looking through every note they had made on the case so far holding a pack of ice to his cheek which there must be something there to tell him who had Sara. Catherine walked through the door an angry expression on her face.

"Greg, I told you to come back to the lab, _not_ go to Spear and get yourself in trouble." She shouted at him accusingly. "What did you think you were doing?"

"What? You're having a go at me that I'm not treating this like any another case Catherine?" Greg wasn't going to take it, there was so much anger inside of him that he needed to let out.

"Yes. What you need to be doing Greg...is your job." Catherine shouted back not backing down either.

"This is more than another case Catherine. This is Sara. This is one of us."

"And we need to do is work so we can find her." Catherine pointed out as if it was obvious.

"He doesn't keep them long Catherine by now he's probably already..." Greg stopped he couldn't say it; _by now he's probably already raped her_.

"Don't you think I know that?" Catherine said letting go.

"No. I don't think you do." Greg pushed past her.

xxx

Sara closed her eyes imaging being in the Costa Rican rainforest, she thought of all the animals she'd seen, all the people she had met along the way. It had been amazing; that feeling of being completely and utterly carefree. Sara thought of the first time she had seen Grissom in so long how he and found her. She thought of their first kiss after being separated.

He pushed Sara on to the bed; his hands in places that she had only let Grissom (and recently Greg) touch her. Ben watched her expression intently but still there was not a flicker of a response. He grabbed Sara's jaw forcing her to look at him.

"What slut? I'm not your type?" he shouted even though she was so close that a whisper would have been heard.

"Please." The word escaped from Sara's lips as a whimper before she had a chance to take it back.

xxx

The scent dogs led Nick and the search team through dense woodland to an abandoned car. The boot wide open revealing nothing but the broken wire Sara had been wearing.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the reviews so far please keep them coming :D

Sorry for leaving you hanging!

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Twelve **

"Archie stop whatever you're doing." Nick said walking into the AV lab, the transmitter that Sara had been wearing clutched in his hand. "Sara's wire, we need anything you can get off it that might tell us where she is."

Archie nodded taking the plastic and the wires out of his hands. He didn't want to be the one to tell Nick that with distance and sound interferences it was almost impossible to get anything useable off the wire. As Nick was turning to walk away Archie stopped him.

"She's going to be fine." he said as if trying to convince himself rather than Nick.

"I hope so." Nick nodded his expression hadn't changed once while he'd been in the room. _What had they been thinking using Sara as live bait for a psychopath? _He stalked out of the AV lab to find something else to do. He couldn't sit still knowing that a monster had Sara.

"Nick, I got something!" he heard Greg yell at him from the layout room.

Nick and Catherine stood watching Greg as he clicked away on his laptop trying to pull up the information that he needed. There was still the burning look of anger in his eyes and he was refusing to look at Catherine. Because she was the person he had decided to blame for the fact that the woman he _loved _was in the hands of a serial killer. He turned the screen to face them.

"Ben Worth, organiser of this particularly death ride, was previously known as Ben Carter, a known sex offender from and arrested in Salt Lake City. He disappeared about ten years ago, about the same time as Ben Worth was added to Spear pay roll...he hasn't shown up because he stole a dead guy's social security number and assumed a whole new identity."

"Now we know who's got her, we need to find out _where_ he's keeping her." Catherine pointed out the obvious irritating Greg further.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Hodges said solemnly appearing at the door.

xxx

Ben smiled at Sara in a way that made her feel sick. That loss of hope in her eyes and that desperation in her voice were the things he wanted. He wanted to know he could break her. He placed his knife aside and pushed Sara's hair out of her face.

"Shh...It's going to be alright." it wasn't, he knew that. So did she. Sara laid there thinking about all the other victims that had been in that same position hoping, wishing, praying that it would be over, that he would hurry up and kill them. It was these thoughts that made Sara take her chance. If she was going down, she was going to go down fighting.

She kneed the man on top of her in the groin with the little room she had to move her legs. He crippled in pain making it easy for Sara to roll him off her, she stumbled towards the door tripping on something on the floor. Fumbling with the locks she braced herself knowing that the fall out of what she had just done would painful.

"That's it." he shouted slowly walking towards her knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to open the door. "I've tried being nice..." he grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her back and pushing her onto the bed, holding her hands, thrusting his erection towards her and he began roughly kissing Sara's neck.

There was a loud knock at the door which stopped him in his tracks.

xxx

"I was analysing the trace from the tires and I found something interesting in the soil, remnants of sodium and nitrates consistent with burning. Thought not surprising considering the temperatures forest fires wouldn't be rare, but as I looked for information about forest fires in the area, I didn't find a single one. What I did find was an area of deforestation to make room for a cluster of cabins." Hodges indicated to an area on the map he had laid out. "One of which was rented out to a Ms. Mildred Jones."

"Spear's manager?" Nick asked.

"One in the same, it's number 22, furthest away from the road and the other cabins."

"Call Brass, we're leaving now we can't waste any more time." Catherine instructed Nick.

"I'm coming with you." the familiarity of Grissom's voice stopped them in their tracks. They turned to find him standing at the door tired eyed and defeated.

xxx

Pulling Sara's hands in front of her he tied them so tightly that she thought that the blood circulation would stop, he used a piece of material making it into a gag.

"Give me a minute." Ben shouted attempting to sound normal. He pulled Sara up and opened a small cupboard and pushed in her inside. "Make a sound and whoever is on the other side of the door dies." he hissed closing the door leaving her in almost complete darkness.

"Come in, what can I do for you?" She could hear Ben asking pleasantly.

"Oh I don't need to come in." A female voice replied. "I was wondering if you could help me out? I've having problems with my wiring and the electrician said he can't get out here for another few days."

"Of course, I'll help." Ben closed the front door and the sound of their voices and footsteps became distant.

Sara glanced down at her hands along with the rope, the bracelet that Greg had given her was wrapped around her wrists. She stared at the ruby heart knowing exactly what it stood for. Greg's feelings for her were obvious. Taking a ragged breath Sara thought: _I Sara Sidle have feelings for Greg Sanders._

She had refused to admit it before but now she needed to.

Because after all she might not have the chance later.

xxx

They drove as fast as they could knowing that time was running out as quickly as sand in an hour glass for them; for Sara.

They parked silently around the cabin not wanting to spook Ben. Greg began running towards the door but Brass indicated for him to stay put. Vartann went in first to be faced with an empty room.

Sara remained silent thinking that Ben had returned by when she heard the sound of a police radio she kicked the door with all of the strength she had left. Vartann opened the door helping her up as soon as he saw her. He had a look of sympathy and relief on his face as he untied her hands and undid the gag.

"Here." he took off his jacket and handed it to Sara not looking at her almost bare body. She stood in front of him in nothing but silk underwear her dress discarded somewhere out of sight.

"Thank you." she croaked. Vartann gave her a quick smile and wrapped around her shoulder he led her out where the team stood waiting.

As Sara stepped out she didn't see anyone but Greg. She ran towards him taking in the smell of cigarettes and cologne as he wrapped his around her as tightly as he could fearing that this moment wasn't real.

The only thing everyone else could do was stand and watch as they embraced.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the reviews so far please keep them coming :D

Sorry for leaving you hanging been super busy with exams and coursework!

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Thirteen **

There was nothing Grissom could do apart from stand aside and watch as his wife ran into the arms of another man. A lump built up in his throat as he saw the way Sara looked at Greg; that subtle look that she used to share with him. It was that look that told Grissom that whatever was going between them was more than friendship. He could imagine it, Greg consoling Sara about _their_ distance, _their _marriage over a bottle of wine, letting the alcohol cloud their judgement. Grissom could imagine how an embrace like the one he was witnessing could have turned into something more.

"Sara." Shaking the thought out of his mind he called meekly after clearing his throat.

The sound of her husband's voice made her recoil from Greg; a move that was noted by everyone watching.

"Oh Gil." The sound of his own name on Sara's lips felt foreign to Grissom and it was in that moment he knew that he had been away too long. She rushed over to him flinging her arms around his neck burying her face in to his shoulder.

Greg felt hurt as he watched Grissom hold Sara but he soon recalled that Sara was not his. It soon hit Greg that he was nothing more than the other man.

"Sara where is he?" Brass asked with a sense of urgency and a look of worry.

"He...he...went to help a woman at one of the other cabins with problems she was having with her electricity." She stumbled over her words.

"Okay let's get moving people." Brass called to the officers that surrounded them, who quickly started moving.

Catherine walked over to Sara the guilt in her eyes mixed with concern.

"Go to hospital, get checked out." She said placing a hand awkwardly on Sara's shoulder.

"No...I'm fine." Sara began trying to protest.

"Gil take her." Catherine instructed clearly.

Grissom nodded placing his arms around Sara's shoulders and moving her towards one of the parked trucks.

They drove in silence to the hospital. Sara didn't know what to say to him. Grissom being there changed everything. It made everything so much more real. Sara knew was going to have choose between her marriage and her feelings for Greg.

xxx

Ben stood in the kitchen a cup of tea clutched in his hands; he could see the armed officers heading towards the cabin from the small window. A sense of panic started rising up in him. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter with no plan of what he was going to do.

"Hey I was-" the woman he had been helping, he stepped into the kitchen. She stopped talking as soon as saw Ben standing with a knife a murderous look in his eye. She glanced out the window in order to see what it was that had set him off and found the police officers that had surrounded her cabin with their guns drawn. Her eyes widened and she began taking slow steps backing away from him as he stepped closer. She tried to turn to run but he'd grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her back and holding the knife at her neck. He dragged her to the front door and swung it open.

"Anyone moves, she dies." He shouted. The officers began lowering their weapons but Brass indicated to keep them pointed at him.

"Why did you kill those women Ben?" Brass asked in a way that could have been seen as taunting.

"Stop talking, or I'll do it." Ben shouted moving slowly out of the front door into clear view of every and also into a position to be a clear shot. The woman he had at knife point was sobbing tears rolling down her eyes.

"No you won't…if you do, you know every person here will empty their magazine as if this were target practise." Brass continued, everyone looked at him with horrified expressions. There was a clear difference between being in interrogation and talking a psychopath down.

"What do you think all of this is going to achieve?" Brass kept talking ignoring all of the looks he was getting from his colleagues.

For a moment there was a look of realisation on Ben's face but it only lasted a second before turning into a smirk. There was a flicker of movement in his hand it was at that moment that there was nothing but the deafening noise of gunfire. The woman he had been holding hostage escaped to safety.

They all stood in silence the sound of gun shots ringing in her ears as the killer lay before them riddled with bullet holes.

xxx

Sara sat on the edge of the bed watching her feet while swinging them back and forth. She was not going to lie she was exhausted but it felt good to have showered. The hospital nighty she was wearing wasn't much in the ay of clothes but it was better than nothing she reminded herself.

Grissom silently watched her from the door not knowing whether to go in or not. He hadn't been able to shake the thoughts of Sara and Greg…_together…_out of his mind. He wasn't ready to hear that he wife no longer loved him. That it was _his_ fault for always putting his work before Sara, before their relationship. Deciding to talk to Sara he stepped inside and awkwardly standing in front of her.

"The nurse told me you refused an SAE kit." He said placing his hands in his pockets not kwnoing what to do with his arms.

"I don't need one…he didn't…" she trailed off.

"That's good." Grissom said acknowledging that it was a stupid thing to say.

He pulled out Sara's wedding ring which he had found sitting in the middle of her empty desk.

"I brought you this…but I'm not sure if you want it." He offered the ring absent mindedly.

This was it.

This was the time to decided.

With a sharp intake of breathe Sara held her left hand out and waited for Grissom to place the ring on her finger.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the reviews so far please keep them coming :D

Taking a break from reality to indulge! (Revising Social Policy is so very dull)

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Fourteen**

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked the uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Yes." Sara replied her voice shaking slightly.

But Grissom didn't ask her again, knowing that he was so close to losing her. He placed the ring on her finger has he had done on their wedding day. Grissom planted a gentle kiss on Sara's lips attempting to recapture the moment after they had exchanged their vows. He remembered how Sara had worn the one dress she owned, knee length, midnight blue, she looked beautiful Grissom's heart skipped a beat just thinking about it.

"Take me home." Sara whispered in his ear after pulling away from his kiss.

xxx

Greg sat alone in flat the radio turned up to drown out the sound of his neighbours arguing a beer in his hand. Catherine had sent them all home to recover from the stress of the last twenty four hours but there was nothing about being alone that helped. All Greg could think about was how close they had been to losing Sara.

How he had already lost Sara.

Grissom was back, he'd probably win Sara over again with that quirky charm that had them all hoping for his attention. And she would forget whatever it was they had shared while her husband had been away.

What had he been thinking?

There was no happy ending for him and Sara. Well at least there wasn't a happy ending for him.

Sara was going to go back to Grissom. They'd be happily married, buy a nice house in the suburbs, maybe even have kids one day. Grissom would be an amazing father, a wonderful, loving husband and Sara will be happier than she has ever been.

And where would Greg be?

Alone; pretending to be happy about how things are, because he just can't love anyone as much as he loves Sara. He'd see her around the lab and smile as if it were just a friendly gesture. He wouldn't let her see how much it hurt seeing her everyday and knowing that he could never have her.

And they would keep what they had done a secret locked away in their memories. She'd think about it when things at home got tough. He'd thinking about it every time he had too much to drink.

Maybe they'd do it again. Swear that it means nothing; it's nothing more than fucking. Blame alcohol or stress.

Greg could feel a lump building up in his throat as he thought of what the future would hold for them. Finishing his beer he grabbed his jacket, he had to see Sara, he needed to ask just once what she wanted before he walked away.

He had to know what she _really_ wanted.

xxx

Sara sat in the living room a cup of tea in her hand listening to the sound of her husband pottering about in the kitchen making dinner for them both. There was something comforting about the way he muttered to himself as he followed the recipe. As Sara sat there she realised just how much she had missed Gil while he had been away. It was the small things he did that made her love him. The way he got frustrated when he couldn't finish a cross word, the confused frown he wore when figuring things out and the way she'd catch him looking at her.

The sound of a car pulling up woke Sara up from her thoughts. There was something familiar about the low hum of the engine. She stood up walking slowly towards the window to see who it was. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw Greg leaning on his car smoking a cigarette.

"Gil! I'm just going to step out for some fresh air." She shouted hoping that Grissom hadn't noticed that panic in her voice.

"Okay, don't be too long dinner is looking good if I do say so myself." he chuckled in a way that made the guilt Sara felt twice as worse. She didn't deserve Grissom. She didn't deserve Greg either. And here she was with them both, hurting them more than she ever thought she could hurt another human being.

"I won't." she responded slipping out of the front air into the night air.

She ran across the road to Greg who stood waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Sara hissed pulling him out of view of their town house into a dimly lit alley between garages where she and her neighbours parked their cars.

"It's nice to see you too." he said flatly.

"Greg?" Sara said in a questioning tone.

"I just wanted to see you." He shrugged taking a drag from his cigarette. Greg had spent the whole way there thinking about what he was going to say now face to face with Sara all the words that had been spinning around his head had disappeared.

Without thinking Greg planted his lips on Sara's tossing his cigarette aside and pulling her into his arms. Sara kissed him back taking in the taste of beer and cigarettes before realising what she was doing. She stopped and pushed Greg away from her.

"Greg...I can't...I'm married and I'm going to try and make my marriage work..." Sara said a tear rolling down her cheek looking at the dull gold ring on her finger. "I never meant to hurt you...but I can't do this..."

"Fine." was Greg's only response.

What more could he say?

Sara had made her choice and it wasn't him.

"I hope you're happy." And with that Greg disappeared.

xxx

Greg pulled up in the parking lot of a bar that he'd been to a few times before when he'd really hit rock bottom. He didn't recognise himself any more. Greg didn't know when he became the sort of person that drank to make himself feel better. Or rather feel nothing. Because he didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to feel what he did for her. He had never been an angry person but all he wanted to do was break something.

"A shot of bourbon please." he ordered a drink sitting in a dark corner of the bar taking each firey gulp as it came.

xxx

Sara stepped inside her house to find Grissom waiting for her with a smile and a glass of wine in his hand. Taking the glass she smiled with all the energy she could muster.

"This looks amazing." she commented sitting down at the dinner her husband had prepared for her.

"Thank you." Grissom sat himself down opposite her.

They ate and drank their wine while making small talk both avoiding what they really wanted to say. Grissom placed his glass down and clasped his hands together attempting to form a sentence with all the words that were running through his head.

"Sara...I've been offered a permanent position in Peru..." he blurted out.

"Oh." was Sara's only responded. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I know this is home...but I miss you." Grissom said not being able to directly ask Sara to leave Vegas for him.

"I know...I miss you as well." She replied looking at the bottom of her empty wine glass.

"Then come back with me." Grissom pleaded in a whisper.

"Gil..." Sara took a deep breath. "There is something I have to tell you...I...I..slept with someone else..."


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the reviews so far please keep them coming :D

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Fifteen **

Grissom could feel his heart sinking as he sat and watched Sara, a tear rolling down her cheek as she waited for his response but he stayed silent. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm so, so sorry, Gil. I love you so much..." she whispered trying to get a reaction out of him. Sara needed something, anything but silence. She needed for Gil to be angry with her or to hate her.

He stood up picking up their plates and moved towards the kitchen disappearing through the door leaving Sara sitting alone. She stood up and followed Grissom into the kitchen to find him tidying away the things he'd gotten out while he was cooking.

"Gil...please..." Sara pleaded.

"What?" he asked with a shrug and continued tidying. Sara touched his shoulder making him flinch.

"Can we talk about this?" she asked quietly.

"What is there to talk about?" Grissom snapped and turned to face her. Sara stepped back in surprise the look in his eye scaring her slightly.

"I want to make...this work...I want to make it up to you."

"Is it someone I know?" Grissom asked calming himself down slightly. If he was to ever forgive Sara than he needed to know. He needed to understand.

"Does it matter?" Sara looked at him in a way that displayed nothing but weakness.

"Yes."

"Gr..Greg..." Sara said looking at her feet not being able to look Grissom in the eye.

Greg. That look. The way she had run to him. The way he had held her. Grissom nodded at Sara acknowledging that he had hear what she'd said and moved past her. Again Sara followed him.

"More than once?" Grissom asked. Sara looked at the floor again telling him the answer before she had said a word.

"Yes." the word slipped out.

"I need to think..." Grissom picked up his jacket and headed towards the front door.

Sara said nothing standing in the hall way watching as he walked away from her.

Leaving her to think about what she had done.

xxx

Greg had stopped counting the drinks after a while. It didn't matter no of it was enough. While he was still conscious he couldn't stop thinking about Sara.

He looked around the bar causally to see if there was anything interesting going on. A young blonde woman smiled at him slyly. Greg smiled back not knowing what else to do. The woman...or rather girl made her way across the bar to him.

"So you going to buy me a drink?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Sure." _This was a bad idea._ Greg thought to himself as the girl next to him asked him to order a "screaming orgasm" for her.

_Who drinks those things anyway? Well apart from this girl...24?...Stop lying to yourself...she doesn't look a day over 21...probably her first time out in a bar like this..._

"Like what you see?" She said looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Er...no...i mean...yeah." Greg awkwardly stumbled over his words.

"I'm Hanna...you're cute." She laughed.

_Drunk, is a more realist answer, dear. _

"Nope...I'm Greg."

"Well then Greg...want to see some more?" she moved in and whispered in his ear.

xxx

Sara poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the steps leading up to their town house, feeling suffocated by the décor inside; the photos of her and Grissom, the trinkets they had collected and memories they had shared.

Perhaps this is what she deserved?

Being alone?

For a moment she flashed back to when she'd found out Hank had a girlfriend. Grissom felt ten...no twenty times worse than she had done then.

_Just sign the divorce papers. Let him find someone who deserves him. Leave. Give Greg a chance to really move on. _Sara told herself.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of all the things that were about to come.

Why did everything she touch turn to dust?

Even as someone of science Sara was starting to think that maybe it wasn't worth it. Hurting people. Grissom. Greg.

Maybe she wasn't worth their love?

Sara finished the last of her wine letting the tears run of their own free will.

xxx

Greg led the way to his car he could hear the sound of her clicking heels behind him.

_So...i'm really going to do this...take advantage of this girl...to prove to myself that I don't need Sara. _

Just the thought made him feel sick.

He didn't want to be with Sara because of the sex.

He wanted to be with Sara because of the way just seeing her made him smile, just like in those cheesy movies.

Because even after everything that'd ever happened to her she was still there fighting for what was right...what she believed in.

Because she made him the person he wanted to be.

Greg was lost track of his thoughts as he felt the young woman push him against his car, her lips on his.

"Hey! Get off my girl." The shouting appeared to come out of nowhere.

Greg opened his eyes to find a guy pulling Hanna away from him and for a moment he felt relieved that someone had stopped him from making such a huge mistake.

But that relief was short lasting as a fist collided with the side of his face.

"Jerk." the man who assaulted him said as he walked away, girlfriend in tow.

xxx

Greg let his feet do the thinking; he needed to get somewhere safe. He could feel his heart beat in his head all of the alcohol he had drunk finally set in. The stinging from the punch still hadn't gone away.

He was a wreck.

He looked ahead to see a neat row of town houses, one that he distinctly recognised.

But he couldn't stop himself, and he continued walking until he got to Sara's house.

Looking up the steps he could see Sara sitting alone, shivering, dried tears apparent on her cheeks. Their eyes met and they exchanged understanding.

She looked up at him in a way he had never seen her before; desperate.

"I...I told him...about _us_." Sara murmured turning her attention back to her hands not able to look Greg in the eye.

xxx

Grissom knocked on the heavy oak door and stepped back not knowing what to expect. There was a slow creek as the door swung open.

Heather Kessler brushed her auburn hair out of her face and looked at the distraught man in front of her.

Without saying a word she stepped aside inviting him in.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for the reviews so far please keep them coming :D

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Sixteen **

"I guess this isn't a social call." Heather said pouring tea into a small china cup. She placed it on a saucer and handed it to Grissom.

"No." he simply verified the statement not knowing where to start.

"What's wrong?" She asked, realising that Grissom wasn't going to come forward and explain what was happening.

He looked up at her, his eyes brimming with emotion that she couldn't read. Shame? Anger? Sadness? She couldn't tell. Which was new for Heather, she could always read people, especially Grissom. As much as he tried to be a closed book there was usually something giving away what was wrong; the look in his eye, his hand motions or the tone of his voice. But tonight there was nothing but conflict.

"Sara...she...slept with someone else." he said taking a sip from his tea.

"Oh." Heather watched him surprised not knowing what to say.

"I just don't know what to do." Grissom stated looking down at his hands, the tea cup gently shaking in his grip. "I never thought...I never thought Sara would...could..."

Grissom placed the tea down and clasped his hands together resting them on his knees he propped his head up as if he didn't he may never be able to look up again.

"I don't...she's not the same person..." Grissom stumbled over his words. He couldn't bear listening to what was coming out of his mouth. It was too much. It was all too real. Saying everything he was thinking and feeling would involve confessing to himself that things were about to change.

And that they may _never _go back to how they were.

"How do you mean?" His companion asked him to explain.

"She's not the same person she was three years ago...I thought it was good...she was settled...happier than I had ever seen her..." Grissom trailed of rubbing his eyes, attempting to get rid of the images of Sara and Greg in bed together.

"Is that bad?" Heather glanced at him confused.

"I don't know...I didn't even notice...Heather...I put work before her...again." Grissom remembered the nights Sara would send him pleading looks to come home, to be with her from his office door in the lab and how he would just brush her off.

Had he not done the same again?

All of those times Sara has bought theatre tickets or wanted to go to art galleries Grissom had escaped to the warmth of the libraries where he had based his research from leaving her to entertain herself.

"You think it was okay for her to sleep with someone else?" Heather asked bluntly.

"What?...No..."

"Because it sounds like you are trying to justify what she has done instead of facing it with how you really feel. Sara knows her reasons..." She spoke with a steady voice, looking Grissom directly in the eye. "How do you feel?"

"Confused...angry...hurt..." Grissom listed a few the emotions he felt.

"Okay..."Heather stood up and moved around the coffee table, perching herself on the edge of it so that their legs were practically touching. She lent in closing the gap between them. "How do you feel about, towards Sara?"

"I...I love her..." Grissom said honestly.

What sort of a husband was he?

Here he was telling another woman that he loved his wife, rather than telling her enough in the years they had been together. Maybe she doubted how he felt for her and the fear that she was stuck in a loveless marriage with a man too selfish to give her what she needed drove her to Greg.

Greg.

Why did it hurt so much that it was him?

Grissom wondered if he would have felt the same had the man been a stranger; a man that Sara had met in a bar while alcohol had led her to misjudge the situation. Perhaps if it had been someone Grissom had not known this would have been less painful. If only it had been someone that he would never have to look in the eye. Someone that he knew did not love Sara.

Because Greg did. Greg truly loved Sara, even Grissom knew that. What had been a crush had over the years grown into something so much more. He had seen the way Greg looked at her had changed over the years.

"Do you trust her?" The question rang in his ears.

"I don't know." came his answer after he had a few moments to think about it.

xxx

Greg looked up at Sara not knowing what to do.

She'd told him.

"Sara..." he whispered walking up the stairs. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he needed to think." she said through sobs. Greg placed his arms around her and helped her onto her feet. Her skin was ice cold beneath his fingertips, goose bumps raised on her arms.

Greg helped Sara inside not knowing what to do.

Where do they go from here?

They had done the dirty. And now Grissom knew.

What usually happened in these situations? The betrayed got a happily ever after, the lover moved on with misery and the cheater had nothing but regrets.

Greg sat Sara down on the sofa in their living room; he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders in order to warm her up. In that moment he suddenly sobered up all of that alcohol seemed to be cancelled out by the panic, confusion and fear he was feeling.

"You know...I never thought it'd be me...I always thought Grissom would find...another woman...someone beautiful...intelligent...someone perfect for him..." Sara spoke while looking out of the window not wanting to see the man that was crouched in front of her.

"You're beautiful and intelligent...and so much more..." Greg whispered.

A tear rolled down Sara's cheek.

"Sara, look at me." Greg demanded. They weren't going to be left jaded, miserable or alone. He wasn't going to be drinking in dusty old bars picking up women he didn't care about in the hope that it would be enough to forget Sara. And Sara was not going to be living alone, running through everything she had done in her mind only to find herself feeling nothing but guilt and emptiness.

They were not going to end up like that because what they had done was different from all of those situations in movies.

He loved Sara. This was not just another sleazy affair. This was so much more than that.

"Sara...look at me..." Greg drew Sara's attention to him. He _needed_ to know. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

Sara looked Greg in a way that he had never seen before.

"I...I can't..."


	17. Chapter 17

Ah, my lovelies this is the end, I hope you've enjoyed the ride, I can say I sure have ;)

I hope this is a satisfying ending, **please** let me know by reviewing!

Thank you all **so **much for reading and reviewing so far :D

**Misguided Fantasies: Chapter Seventeen**

Greg looked at Sara wide eyed, in all of the years that he had made his feelings for her clear she had not once responded. She had smiled sweetly. She had kissed him. She had let him touch her. But never once had Sara said it. Never had Sara verbalised that she had feelings for him.

He couldn't move. He was frozen in that moment.

Sara looked at the man in front of her. The man that had fuelled her betrayal and her heart jumped into her throat. She leant down and placed her lips on his. The kiss was gentle, slow and sweet. They shared the drinks they'd had that night; red wine, bourbon, gin. They pulled apart looking silently at each other. They didn't need words because in that moment everything that had happened wasn't just a mess it was so much more. It was a chance. It was a realisation.

Greg kissed Sara once more and he took everything about that moment in; the smell of her skin, the taste of her lips, the sound of her heartbeat racing underneath her shirt and the feeling of her hair beneath his finger tips.

"I'll wait for you." his whispered breathlessly into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Greg stood up, with one last look over his shoulder at Sara he disappeared out of the front door into the night.

xxx

"You can't be with someone you don't trust." Heather stated boldly. "Do you want to spend the times you're apart wondering where she is? Whether she is with _him_?" Everything about her words and the sound of her voice was fierce.

"No. I can't." Grissom replied bluntly.

He imagined the future they would have, the fights caused by Sara staying out a little too late. Grissom imagined the way he would doubt her every time she walked out of the door.

"You have to do what is right for you?" She advised him.

"Yes." Grissom nodded knowing exactly what the subtext of what Heather was telling him.

_Was there a point in continuing a marriage where he couldn't trust his wife? Would he ever really be able to get over what she'd done? The answers to both of those questions was no. _

xxx

Grissom made his way back to their house, running through the words he had decided on in his mind.

Sara had taken Greg's jacket off, folding it carefully she place at the back of the closet near the front door. Not knowing what to do with herself she began tidying the mess in the living room. She sat herself down in a pristine room and placed her head in her hands, exhausting washing over her body.

Grissom walked through the door and stood at a distance watching Sara. Giving a short cough he waited for her to look up. He was slightly put off by her red rimmed eyes but he didn't want to drag this out.

"I can't do this..." he started. Sara nodded with understanding. "I love you very much Sara...but...every time I see you...I imagine...the two of you...I don't want to spend years pretending it is okay...and spend all of that time doubting you...we don't deserve to be unhappy...I am going to take that position in Peru."

Every word was like a knife wound to Grissom, but he knew he was making the right decision. Sara stood up and made her way slowly over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked him straight in the eye.

"I understand...I'm sorry." she muttered.

xxx

Sara watched as Grissom packed his things in a suit case tears silently rolling down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do but watch. He'd made his decision, and even she knew that it was the right one.

What had ever possessed her to think that telling him would end in any other way?

Soon enough everything that belonged to Grissom had been packed into his car leaving dust voids and marks that probably would never go away.

"Take care of yourself Sara." Grissom planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

This was it.

Grissom was leaving.

There was no going back.

xxx

Grissom sat himself down on his flight, unfolding the news paper he bought at duty free.

"Gil Grissom?" she asked in a husky voice drawing his attention away from the dull news stories laid out on the Berliner sized black and white paper.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Grissom looked up slightly taken aback at the beautiful woman that had taken a seat next to him. She had shoulder length copper coloured hair, her eyes were a bright green, but searching through his memories Grissom didn't remember her.

"No, no..." she laughed and smiled warmly at him. "I just finished reading one of your papers...on the forensics of fossils...fascinating stuff..." Her voice had a silky quality to it that drew him in.

"Oh...thank you." Grissom said slightly bashfully.

"I'm Carrie Timbers." she offered a hand to Grissom.

"It's nice to meet you." Grissom muttered everything he could and gave her a smile shaking her hand.

"I'd love to hear your perspective about the development in DNA collection and analysis..." she smiled at him in a way that could only be described as seductive. "How about...I buy you dinner when we land? I hope you don't mind me being so forward..."

"Not at all." Grissom replied, this time giving her a genuine smile.

xxx

Sara pulled the jacket Greg had given her out of the closet where she had hidden it. Breathing in the mix of cigarettes and Greg's cologne she closed her eyes.

This was how it was going to be.

She wrapped the jacket around herself sitting in her empty house trying to get used to the sound of silence that was going to stay with her.

Taking a deep breath, grabbing her keys Sara stepped out of the front door.

As Sara walked she took the time to notice the things around her, the couple fighting by their car, the parents trying to stop their children from running across the road and the women dressed up to the nines in the hope that a man would notice them. As Sara walked and noticed she felt so small in comparison to the world but it didn't matter.

Rain started falling slowly dusting her shoulders and hair but Sara barely felt it. Reaching her destination she took a breath for courage; the smell of dusty gravel overwhelming her.

xxx

Greg heard the knock at the door, he flung the door open prepared to shout at his neighbour to just leave him alone he didn't care if the music was too loud.

But there in front of him stood Sara.

She looked like a beautiful mess; her eyes were red rimmed, and her cheeks rosy from the cooling rain, her damp hair curling resting on her shoulders. She wore the jacket he had left her in a few hours before.

He moved out of the way letting her step inside. Closing the door Greg turned around but before he could say a word Sara's lips had caught his.

They made their way to his bedroom shedding their clothes as they did so. Greg ran his finger through Sara's hair kissing her neck. He went slowly, not wanting it to end. Sara ran her hands up his arms, down his back and then back up clasping behind his neck pulling Greg closer to her. All she wanted was to feel him. She arched her back so he could undo her bra; Greg threw it aside kissing all of the exposed skin he could. Without warning he pushed into Sara. And for a moment he was still just enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. Sara gasped as he began thrusting into her in a slow rhythmic pattern. He slowly built her up, the feeling of her walls tightening around him being too much pushed him over the edge.

Greg collapsed beside Sara breathless. She turned placing her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat slowing down. Greg wrapped his arms around Sara amazed that he could hold her. Amazed at how real the situation was. They lay there tangled in sheets as the sound of traffic filling the room and the dull yellow of the street light flooded through the window.

Sara propped herself up and looked into Greg's hazel eyes. There was softness about the way he looked at her, there were so many hidden depths to his man, Sara thought to herself. He moved a strand of hair away from her face resting his hand on her jaw he lovingly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She whispered just loud enough for him to hear words that she had never admitted to Greg before making his heart skip a beat.

"I love you."

**The End **

So what do you all think? Review Please! :D


End file.
